359 days
by eadray histay
Summary: It hadn't even been a year. Roxas/oc  AU - alternate universe


**359 days**

**Day 1:**

Their lockers are next to each other and sometimes they arrive at their lockers at the same time. He has a few girls there sometimes, giggling and laughing at whatever he says. She can't really see what the big deal is, his hair is so messy and his tie is so loose she knows that just being around him can't be good. Plus, his eyes were so blue it hurt to look at.

**Day 3:**

She drops her books today and someone picks it up for her. She sees shoes that are scuffed and baggy pants. She looks up and sees his bright blue eyes that hurt to look at. He grins with a "Here you go" as she points out he has something in his teeth. He blushes red and goes to the bathroom to check his teeth.

**Day 4:**

He feels embarrassed to greet her after the day before. But they meet eyes and she smiles at him before walking away.

**Day 15:**

He notices she has a new clip in her hair today and it's a bit wonky. His fingers automatically move to straighten as she suddenly stops what she was doing but she allows him to keep going. She thanks him after he's done.

Her dark hair is soft to touch.

**Day 17:**

They're friends now though they don't speak to each a lot. Warm smiles pass between them as they walk past each other with their own friends. They don't have any classes together, they both have different interests. He's a more science-y person while she prefers things that have nothing to do with science. They have small chat and she makes disgusted faces when he mentions anything to do with dissections in biology. He makes disgusted faces whenever she mentions anything to do with English.

**Day 22:**

She realises she looks at him more now and her hands like to flatten his unruly hair to make it look more presentable. He likes the feeling of her gentle hands on his hair.

**Day 40:**

She hasn't been coming to school recently, it's the sixth day she's absent.

**Day 42:**

He decides to visit her, this was ridiculous.

**Day 43:**

He finds her at home with chicken pox, covered in scabs and spots. She ushers him to stay away from her but he's already had chicken pox before so he just makes her some soup to drink while she sits at the kitchen table. Her parents are out at work so they're both alone.

"You're gonna catch this disease and then you'll regret coming here," she warns him.

He just laughs it off and reminds her he's had chicken pox before.

**Day 50:**

She's at school again and she still has a couple of spots, though the doctors say she'll be fine. He nicknames her 'spotty' and she punches him in the arm. He pretends it hurts and she pretends she's stronger than him. They start spending more time with each other.

**Day 58:**

Exams are coming up so she wants to spend more time studying. Hearing this makes him grumpy because he doesn't really care for studying. He just wings it and he can get average marks. She tells him that if he studied he could get top of the class. He just shrugs it off but then ruffles her hair and messes it up. She just tells him that there would be no use ruffling his because it would look the same and he pouts at her.

**Day 70:**

Exams are finally over and the past week she's been closed up in her "hole" as he calls it. She just smiles and asks, "Did you miss me?"

He did.

**Day 72:**

He starts noticing everything about her. The way she smiles, the way she likes her hair (in a ponytail otherwise it gets knotty), the way her eyes light up whenever he made her laugh and the way she makes his heart skip a bit.

**Day 76:**

It's his birthday today and she surprises him with a present. It's a chain necklace with a dog tag on it with the letter 'R'. She jokes, "Cos' necklaces are for girls and you look like one" He just laughs it off and thanks her. He's absolutely ecstatic that she even remembered it was his birthday.

**Day 77:**

He's wearing the necklace today.

She feels flattered and her heart flutters.

**Day 80:**

It's hard for her to hide that she likes him now. Every time his hand brushes against hers, or when he looks her directly in the eyes, her face turns red. She feels embarrassed and looks away and he notices.

He knows.

**Day 82:**

He begins to find it fun to tease her, he knows she likes him. He finds it cute the way she looks away or how fast her face begins to flush and it leads to him brushing her fringe back to 'check her temperature' which makes her face burn redder. It's just so utterly adorable he kisses her on the lips.

**Day 83:**

She can't look at him in the eyes or even talk to him otherwise she'll just stutter and think of what happened the day before. He decides to give her space; he can hardly believe what he did as well.

**Day 86:**

Enough space, he's sick of waiting.

**Day 87:**

He corners her today and she still can't look at him. He just lifts her chin up and kisses her again. And again. And again.

**Day 90:**

They're dating now and she's smiling brighter than ever while his smile is warmer than ever.

**Day 121:**

It's their first month anniversary. He wasn't sure what to get her but in the end he gives her a silver dog tag as well. "So we match," he says. There's a heart engraved onto the metal, she loves it.

**Day 125:**

His tie isn't as loose anymore and his hair isn't as scruffy as before since she fixes it up every morning now. Though she isn't the 'straight-A' student and he isn't the 'complete bad-boy', she likes it better when his hair doesn't stick up in weird angles everywhere or when his tie doesn't hang half-way down his chest.

**Day 127:**

He starts learning the guitar to impress her. It works.

**Day 139:**

He's never found much of a hobby to do since nothing really interested him but it seemed he's been musically gifted the whole time. She's amazed how fast he's learnt the songs but he doesn't tell her how much he's practised just so he can play her favourite songs.

**Day 160:**

Weeks go by and his talent is recognised. They hardly believe he's played the guitar for a month or more. He wasn't the best guitar player they had ever seen but he had charisma and enjoyed playing. They ask him to join and he's not so sure but she ushers him into it, she knows he'll love it.

**Day 182:**

He does love the band, rehearsing with them is amazing and suddenly he feels untalented when he's surrounded by them, he takes days off just so he can practise the guitar to where the strings almost dig permanent grooves into his finger tips.

She starts to feel alone.

**Day 200:**

She can't stand it up anymore, she confronts him about it. She's heartbroken of the lack of thought he puts into her anymore and she feels like she hardly sees him anymore. He doesn't feel like she understands how much he loves playing in the band now. He feels like it's his future now.

It doesn't end well; he slams the door in her face with a glowing red mark on his cheek.

He feels ashamed.

**Day 203:**

He goes to her house and plays a song outside her window. It's horribly cheesy and overdone in movies but it works.

**Day 205:**

They start spending more time with each other again. He realises he missed the way she smiles when she's with him, the smile that only happens when she's with him. He also missed the sarcastic jokes she makes but also the caring attitude she has. He now knows that she did understand how much he enjoyed playing guitar. He just didn't understand how much she missed being with him.

**Day 210:**

It's his first gig and he's nervous; butterflies are in his stomach. His band mates tell him to relax as they laugh at how white his face has become. He can hear the other bands playing and people cheering for them and then wonders if she came. He had only mentioned it a couple of times and he never asked her to come though he wishes he now did.

Someone tells them to step on stage and he comes on. He looks around at the crowd, they're yelling and clapping and his stomach seems to be doing jumping jacks until his eyes meet hers. He sees her give a wave to him somewhere near the front.

The butterflies go away.

**Day 211:**

This girl comes to watch the band play. Her hair is blonde and short and she's got multiple piercings. Her name is Ivy and he immediately feels admiration for her when she starts picking up the guitar and starts to play.

**Day 213:**

He finds out Ivy is a year older than him and already graduated, like he will be in two month's time. He can't wait till he gets out of school. He thinks about what's ahead for him.

**Day 220:**

She starts feeling alone again and when she's with him, she can smell the scent of cigarettes on him. She crinkles her nose and he finds it cute and kisses her on the nose. She can smell the stench of cigarettes on his breath as well.

**Day 225:**

He got a piercing on his ear and he complains to her how much it hurt for the first ten minutes. She laughs at him and brushes her long hair back, showing him her cartilage piercing she got done a few days ago.

"When you get a cartilage," she laughs, "then you can come whining about how much it hurts."

**Day 235:**

Its night time and he hasn't picked up his phone though she's called him sixteen times. It isn't until she's about to call one of his band mates that the phone picks up though it's a girls voice who answers it. It sounds seductive and hypnotic.

Her name's Ivy.

**Day 236:**

She wasn't able to sleep all night and she has bags under her eyes.

**Day 237:**

She seems him today and he's wearing a scarf though it's boiling hot. He shrugs it off when she questions him. It isn't until that he's sweating buckets that she forces him to take it off. There are hickeys under the scarf and she doesn't even need to ask. There's no eye contact or any dialogue, there's just a tense silence that's going to break him and her. At first she doesn't know what to say, she feels like her breath's been knocked out of her.

She just walks away and he doesn't stop her because he can see tears coming down her face and his own heart is breaking to pieces. His phone starts ringing and it's Ivy. He just hangs up and starts walking home.

**Day 240:**

She's not picking up the phone today. Or looking at him when he tries to talk to her at school.

**Day 241:**

Or today.

**Day 242:**

_Or_ today.

**Day 244:**

He's not sure what to do anymore. He knows that playing a cheesy song outside her window isn't going to work like last time. In the end he's just so frustrated he goes out to have a drink with his mates. He gets drunk and Ivy's with him again, same as last time.

**Day 245:**

He wakes up with a pounding headache. It hurts too much to go to school, inside and out.

**Day 246:**

He finds out that she found him with Ivy when she decided to go looking for him to make things better. He's never hated himself so much.

**Day 275:**

They haven't talked for nearly a month. They never properly ended it.

It doesn't make it better that they have lockers next to each other. It just hurts twice as much. It's graduation day tomorrow as well. They'll be moving on with their lives without each other it seems. Ivy doesn't visit the band anymore.

**Day 276:**

It's a day of excitement; everyone's finally let off school. It's a day everyone's been looking forward for, for years. Everyone yells and cheers, pumping fists in the year. There are two people though, who are faking happiness. They wish things could be better.

**Day 300:**

Everyone's finished their exams and school life seems to be officially over. It's time to move on with life itself. They no longer have lockers next to each other.

**Day 306:**

They bump into each other and it feels like forever since they've seen each other. They smile and make small talk. It isn't until they say their farewells he realises she still wears her dog tag. He digs into his pocket for his own.

**Day 330:**

His band seems to have interested a huge company. They're going to make it big; they're going to be famous. He knows it.

**Day 332:**

Ivy is back. He doesn't want to look at Ivy ever again.

**Day 345:**

He sees her again. She's with a guy this time.

She's smiling.

It breaks his heart.

**Day 351:**

He's moving away from his home soon to start recording with his band. Everyone is pumped, including him.

He opens the door to take the rubbish out and he sees her outside his mailbox about to put a letter into it. She freezes when she sees him.

It seems like eternity until he puts the rubbish bag down and moves towards her as she stands still. There's awkward silence and tension between them but she puts a letter into his hands.

"I heard you're going away," she says quietly.

He confirms it.

It's silent again as they just stand around each other, occasionally glancing up to see the other one looking down but he's the one that breaks the silence.

"I miss you."

It's from the heart, and he means it. Its how he's felt for the past months and he doesn't care if she doesn't reciprocate those feelings, he'll be glad to know if she's moved on from him, that she's going out with that guy he saw her with. As long as she doesn't feel hurt from the stupid things he's done. She digs into her shirt and pulls out her dog tag and just smiles. She doesn't even need to say anything because he understands.

"Wait for me, alright? I'm gonna make it big with my band and... And I'll get rich and then we can... "

He's not sure how to finish the sentence, what _can_ they do?

He then realises what he wants and he knows he sounds irrational, young and stupid. He grabs her hands suddenly.

"Marry me. I'll make it big, I'll get famous, and I'll buy you a ring, a diamond ring. It might sound like empty promises now, but believe in me, this ain't an empty promise!" He's suddenly breathless from the outburst; it's everything he's wanted to say since the very start, since he fell in love with her. She just smiles that smile that she has - the one that only happens when she's with him and he feels like he's on top the world.

**Day 353:**

They've started talking on the phone again.

**Day 358:**

They spend their last day in their hometown together, before he gets out into the wide world of music and she goes to university to study.

**Day 359:**

They've said their goodbyes but it won't be their last. He's on a plane and she's on another. Life feels to be turning in motion again. He then realises he still has her letter in her pocket and he hasn't opened it yet, he's been distracted by thoughts of her.

The envelope is ripped open (he tried to be careful but in the end his frustration took over) and he takes out a small sheet of paper inside.

_'Roxas,_

_Good Luck, I'll miss you like I have these past months. It hasn't even been a year and so much has happened already. I'm not sure if you know but I've forgiven you a long time ago. I'm going to university somewhere else as well and it seems like we're both going on our different paths in life. I know you'll make it big with you band, I'll be sure to watch out for you on TV!_

_I'll say goodbye now but I hope it won't be our last. I hope we'll be able to say hello again to each other and smile like we used to._

_Much love,_

_Skye '_

He can't wait to arrive at the airport so he can call her.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Just realised my other story is '7 days' (a story i need to update) and its weird to have similar story names. Anyway i was wondering about the ending, whether to have them move on or to be together again. I think originally i was going to have them move on with life, to make it realistic. So maybe i'll make an alternate ending... if i'm bothered. Or perhaps i'm just a sap for happy endings. I was wondering if it leaves room for a sequel, a proper series perhaps but i'll see if i get a sudden strike of inspiration first. :D

Again, thank you for reading 3


End file.
